Bang
by DisasterInDaisyDukes
Summary: There's a shooting on a sunny day at Forks High School.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story. This chapter is super-short, I know. The next ones will be longer.

This story is set after New Moon, but before Eclipse.

Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was shining. Again. I sighed. For a whole week now, clear skies hung over Forks. Edward and his siblings hadn't been at school and while I enjoyed the sun on my skin, I missed them. I still saw Edward in the evenings, and he would stay all night with me, but school dragged. Mike took advantage of Edward's absence; sitting next to me in class, and pulling his chair a little too close for comfort.

I pulled on a thin grey tee, a white skirt Alice had given me and some Converse. It was nice to be back in my summer clothes – they reminded me so much of Arizona. I drove to school with the windows rolled down, and when I climbed out of the truck, my legs were so hot that they stuck to seat.

Angela met me from the truck and we walked to Biology together, I wrapped my arms around myself – I realised my scar on my arm would sparkle in the light, like Edward did, when I accidentally blinded Mike. She was telling me about her plan for the yearbook, which meant that she used me as the subject to test out her new camera on.

I thought I saw a cloud during Biology, and I prayed that it would cloud over so that Edward would be in school for our English lesson. Thanks to Carlisle, he could understand exactly what was going on in the _Canterbury Tales_.

Spanish made me sleepy – the windows were painted shut and the room was boiling. As Mike leant close to me during out pair work and I leaned away, I knew this was going to be just another day.

ONE HOUR LATER

Angela, tears streaming silently down her face, stared at me across the corridor, her camera clutched it her hands, finger on the shutter button. I crouched under the stairs and hoped that he wouldn't come down this hallway. But my luck had run out. I heard the cracks from the gun and a scream. _Edward_ I thought _Edward_ _please come. Come and save us_. The footsteps got closer. I tried to shift more into my hiding place, but my bag slipped and my bottle of war rolled out. Next thing I felt was a white heat in my side. Then the world went black.

* * *

Write a review! I'd love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Just FYI, this chapter is super short; they will get longer as the story progresses.

Also, I'm not a doctor and I'm relying on the internet for a lot of my information.

Read and Review PLEASE!!!

* * *

Everything hurt; my head, my arms, my eyes, even my toes. And there was a definite pain in my side. But I didn't want to open my eyes and look to see what was causing the pain. Opening my eyes would be confirming the worst. That what had happened had happened, and it wasn't just some awful dream.

_Bang_.

I could hear the sound reverberating around my head. It made my ears hurt; I just wanted it to stop.

"Bella?" Someone rubbed my hand and I flinched away. Ouch. That hurt. "Bells?" The voice spoke again. I tried to drown it out, but it was getting difficult. "Bella, the nurse needs to check your vitals,"

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Then shut them. "That's it Bella, you can do it. It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe here," This time, Charlie didn't rub my hand. He just put his hand over mine. I opened my eyes again and looked at him. His eyes were red, like he'd been crying, which was strange, because he didn't cry. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing, and just looked at him. The nurse measured my blood pressure, checked my temperature and then shone a light in my eyes. She gently patted my head and told me I was very brave. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at her.

Charlie thanked her, and turned to me again. As she opened the door, I heard it again.

_Bang_.

I jumped, and clutched at Charlie's hand. I think I screamed too.

"Bells, you're fine, you're safe, don't worry. It was just a door slamming, it wasn't a-" Then Charlie began to cry. I finally found my voice.

"Dad, please, don't cry, I'm okay," I tried to smile, but I don't think I managed it. Charlie tried to say something, but he was crying. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"I'm just, I'm just glad you're alive, Bella, let's forget about okay for now shall we?" he said, holding my hand in both of his now. I nodded. I didn't want to start crying.

Charlie's radio crackled into life. He looked at it guiltily and said "Bella, I need to contact Deputy Mark, will you be okay?" I nodded. When Charlie opened the door, he spoke to the nurse outside in hushed tones. I didn't try to hear, I didn't want to. I closed my eyes again and tried to fall asleep but it didn't work. I didn't know how long I lay there, trying to close down my mind. I didn't even know what time it was. The door creaked and I opened my eyes. And then I finally started crying.

He was by my side in an instant, wiping away each tear as it fell. I leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I winced.

"Bella? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I shook my head.

"It's just…sore," I whispered. He put his arms around me again, but now I could barely feel the weight of them. There was so much I wanted to say, and I could feel that he wanted to say something, but neither of us said anything. I stopped crying after a while. Edward kissed the top of my head and inhaled. I wanted to look at his face, but my neck hurt. So I settled for looking at his arm, and his watch. The time said 10:15, and the date said the 18th.

"Edward?"

"Bella, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Why does your watch say the eighteenth? I thought it was the seventeenth?" Edward was silent.

"It is the eighteenth, Bella. Your operation took a while, and you had to be under anaesthetic for a while so that your body could begin to heal. The nurse should be along soon to give you another dose," he said eventually. I felt very confused and like I wanted to cry again.

"Why did I need an operation?" Charlie appeared at the door, and nodded at Edward.

"Does she know?" Edward asked "She doesn't seem to remember,"

"The nurse," Charlie said "Said that temporary memory loss can be the result of being under anaesthetic for as long as Bella has,"

"What don't I remember?" Charlie and Edward looked at each other for a long time.

"Bella," Edward said slowly "You were shot. Bella, I'm so sorry," He hung his head in his hands.

"Edward, it's not your fault," I said.

"I should have been there to protect you, I should have seen…." He trailed off, while Charlie looked at us curiously.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but I have to go to the station. The doctor will be here soon, and Edward will look after you," I nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay, Dad," Edward and I sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where did was I….um….where did it….?"

"In your side," His voice was emotionless, but when I looked at his face I could see the pain. Gingerly, I pushed the blankets down.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I want to look at it," I said. The pain was beginning to get worse. I noticed that I also had some stitches on my arm. I pulled my hospital gown up, exposing my underwear to Edward. I glanced at him; he was looking at my face. Just above my panties, I could see bandage. The further I pulled up the gown, the more I could see. The bandage went around my middle, from my hip bones to just under my rib cage. I wanted to pull it back, to look at the wound itself, but Edward wouldn't let me.

"Let it heal Bella," he said, and helped my pull by gown back down and my blankets up. I turned to look at him, and began to cry again. He didn't say anything, just sat on the bed and gently wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair and kissing me occasionally.

A door banged down the hallway and I stiffened in Edward's arms. I didn't scream this time though, I felt safe with Edward. The nurse came in and gave me some more anaesthetic, telling me that it would make things easier.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I could see him coming towards me, and I heard it again.

_Bang_.

* * *

You know what to do....hit that review button!


End file.
